Party Hard
by Kapeshifter
Summary: This story takes place the day after "Hangout"! Jon invites his friends to his party. But what he didn't know was that he had made a huge mistake!
1. Getting Ready!

**Hey guys! Back again with another story featuring me, my friends and movieman0215! I also want to give a big shoutout to him for including me in one of his stories! Love ya, man! You're the best! So, what I said in the other story was that this story is about the most epic party of all time! You're gonna love it! And without further ado, ENJOY :3!**

I was in my room on my computer, sending out the invitations to my friends for the party. While I was working, someone from skype is calling me. I looked at my phone and, believe it or not, it was Samuel! Samuel and his wife came over yesterday for a hangout. I answered it and there he is.

"Hey Jon." Samuel greeted.

"Yo Samuel, what's up man?" I greeted back.

"Not much. Just the same as usual."

"Of course. By the way, how's it going with your new baby?"

"It's going good."

"Sweet. I cannot believe you are a father!" Samuel laughed from this.

"I cannot believe it too!" Samuel said.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'm sending the invitations to my friends for the party. Are you and Ash willing to come?" I said.

"Yeah, of course! We just need to find a babysitter for Scarlet."

"Oh ok, well see you at 8pm."

"See ya!"

"Bye!" I hung up and went back to work. As soon I finished the invitations, I sent it to my friends. I was so hungry from all that work. I got up from my chair and went to the kitchen. But as soon as I get up, I didn't notice that I accidentally clicked "Send All".

10 MINUTES LATER...

After my lunch, I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and it was my mom! I answered it quickly, because she always gets impatient when I take too long to answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi sweetie." Mom said. I blushed from her voice.

"Hi mom." I said.

"How's it going over there?" Mom asked.

"Good. Great."

"How's your hangout with your friends going?"

"It's going good so far. And also guess what?"

"What?"

"You remember Samuel O'Grady?"

"That kid from your middle school?"

"Yeah. He came over for our hangout."

"Oh well that's nice."

"Yeah I haven't seen him in a while like since middle school. But I still chat with him on Skype."

"That's great."

"Yeah. By the way, how's your anniversary vacation going?"

"Oh it's great! Me and your father are having a good time!"

"Nice." I heard the doorbell ring and I knew exactly who it was. "Hey mom, I gotta go. My friends are here for another hangout."

"Oh ok, you guys have fun ok? Stay safe. Don't get yourselves in trouble and don't burn the house down." I snickered at the last part. She always had to tell me that.

"I know that, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Mom said.

"Bye." I hung up and ran to the door.

I answered it and there are my friends.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to the Man House!" I greeted.

"Hey Jon!" One of my friends, William said.

"Hey William. I can see you're not dazed anymore." I said to him.

"Yeah, I had to get some really great sleep."

"Sweet. Oh hey Jacob!" My other friend came in who is Jacob.

"Hey man. Oh dude, I know exactly what Tyler's planning on." Jacob whispered.

"Is he gonna scare us again?" I whispered back. Jacob nodded. Me, William and Jacob hid behind the door waiting for Tyler to come.

"RRAAAAAAAUUUUUuuggh... huh?" Tyler came out and noticed that we weren't there. As soon as he entered the house to look for us, we all came out at once.

"RRAAAAAAUUUGGGGHH!!" We all yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tyler yelled. We scared Tyler so much, he almost had a heart attack.

"Hahahahahaha!" I said.

"Jesus Christ, dude!" Tyler said, still scared.

"That's what you get for scaring the crap out of us!" William said, laughing. We all high fived each other.

"We got you good!" Jacob said.

"Well done guys! You got me! You totally got me!" Tyler said, clapping his hands.

"Just a little lesson for you, don't ever scare us again!" I said.

"I won't. I'm sorry I scared you guys yesterday."

"It's cool man!" William said.

"Well guys. We have about a few more hours until we this party started!" I said.

"Alright! What should we do?" Jacob asked.

"How about..." I thought of something good for us. And that idea came to our mind.

"JUST DANCE!!!" We all said at once. We started playing. Again, Tyler is beating us all since Samuel beated him. This party will be lit!

 **Well guys! This is it! It's party time! What do you guys think the party will look like? How many people do you think will show up? Find out in the next chapter! See you guys next time!**

 **Special thanks to movieman0215 for helping me do this for him. There will possibly be a story after this chapter by him soon.**


	2. Everyone arrives (I mean EVERYONE!)

**Here we go, once again, guys! After the story "Receiving the Invitation" by movieman0215, I just found some great ideas from it. So, without further ado, ENJOY :3!**

It was an hour later, after our game of Just Dance 2017. We were getting ready for the party.

"Well guys, this is it! It's time for the party to start!" I said, excitedly.

"I'm ready for this thing!" William said.

"Me too!" Jacob said.

"When will the guests arrive?" Tyler asked.

"Right about..." I looked at the clock as it struck to 8:00pm. "...now!" I finished. As soon as I finished, there was a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I opened the door and the guests that I have invited came in. There was only 3 who arrived. It was Jaymie, Simon and Dominick.

"Hey Jaymie." I greeted.

"Hi Jonathan." Jaymie greeted back. I got a little annoyed when she called me by my full name.

"Please don't call me that." I said.

"Sorry. Just playing around." Jaymie said.

"Yo Jon, what up!" Simon greeted with a gangster voice.

"Hey Simon, my man!" I greeted back as I gave him the gang sign. Then Dominick came in.

"Dominick, how's it going man?" I greeted him.

"Good." He said. It was all he could say as he walked away.

"Oh... Kay?" I said.

5 MINUTES LATER...

We all sat down, talking about some things that they will expect from the party. Then the doorbell rang this time. I went to the door and four people arrived (which are the guests, of course)! It was Angie, Emma, Becky and, believe it or not, Lance came as well.

"Hi Jon!" Angie and Emma said at the same time.

"Hello ladies." I said as I gave them a group hug.

"I'm sure this party will be great!" Angie said.

"I bet it will!" Emma said. They all went inside, excitedly. Then, Becky came in as well, along with (ugh...) Lance.

"Hey Becky." I greeted her.

"Hey Jon. Thank you so much for invite us." Becky said.

"No problem. But I am only inviting Lance just to give him one more chance." I said as I eyed on Lance.

"Relax Jon. I'll be cool this time." Lance said.

"Ok then." They all walked in. I closed the door. Now, we just have to wait for Samuel and Ash to come, and then we start the party!

BUT... 5 MINUTES LATER (again...)

There was a loud knock on the door, almost sounded like banging.

"Hey, uh, William. Could you get that?" I asked.

"Ugh! Why do I have to do everything here?" William complained as he made his way to the door. As he came to the door, he looked out the window and saw something strange.

"Hey Jon?" William asked.

"Yeah, William?" I replied.

"Uh, how many people did you invite?"

"I invited 12. Why?"

"You might wanna come and see this." I got a little scared from what he said. I made my way to the window. As I looked out the window, there were almost like 100 people who came for the party.

"Wait. What?! No! No no no no no. That's impossible. I invited 12 people to the party, not 100!" I panicked. The door kept knocking hard. I took a deep breath and opened the door for the "unwanted" guests. As soon as I opened the door, almost everyone came in quick. As they enter, they all started having a great party.

3 MINUTES LATER...

Almost a thousand people arrived. I was so scared that I thought I invited 12 people. But what did I do wrong. I quickly went to my computer and look at the invitation in the "Sent" section. I looked at it closely and found a short message that read, "Sent to all".

"Oh shit, I screwed up." I said to myself as I put my hands on my head. Then I thought to myself.

" _Samuel and Ash are not gonna like this._ "

 **To be continued. Probably when Samuel and Ash arrived at the party. There will be another chapter eventually. See you all next time!**


	3. Close Call

**This takes place 5 minutes earlier during "They Found Out". Enjoy :3!**

5 MINUTES EARLIER...

"Oh man! This is a total nightmare!" I said still freaked out about over a thousand people arriving at the party.

"Relax man." William said.

"Relax?! William, do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in if my mom and dad finds out I have a huge party?!"

"Don't worry! Your mom and dad are out of town! They can't possibly know about this!" William actually has a point.

"You know what? You're right. They probably won't know about this." I said, calmed down. As I calmed down, there was a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh shit! There are more people here!" I cursed.

"Don't worry, I'll go get the door and confront them to leave." William said. He went to the door and he opened it. But it wasn't any other guests, it was Samuel and Ash!

"Oh hey guys. Welcome to the party?" William said nervously.

"Hey William. Do you know where Jon is?" Samuel asked. William showed them where I was. I was just minding my own business. I freaked out that there were a lot of posts on Twitter of people talking about the party.

"Hey Jon." Samuel greeted. I turned and saw Samuel and Ash here at the party.

"Oh hey guys. So glad you came." I said nervously.

"Jon, this party is awesome! I did not know that almost everyone would come here!" Ash said, excitedly.

"Oh yeah. I was just about to get to that."

"Get to what?" Samuel asked.

"Uhh... it would be better if I just showed you." I led them to my room. As we were walking there, Ash caught eyes on Lance and Becky. But, like she said, "Just ignore them and pretend they're not here."

As we enter my room, I showed them the invitation that I sent them.

"Yeah, that's what you sent us right?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, but..." I showed them who I sent it to. They both looked at the message saying "Sent to all".

"You sent the invitation to EVERYONE?" Ash asked.

"It was a mistake. I was supposed to invite twelve people, including you guys. But when I left, I must've accidentally clicked 'Send All'!" I said.

"Dude..." Samuel said. I knew what he was going to say next.

"I know, I know. You're probably gonna hate me now." I said, prepare for his saying.

"That's great!" He continued.

"Wait? You're not mad?" I asked, confused.

"No! Of course not! I just think it's awesome to invite a lot of people!"

"Ok sweet." I said. I sighed in relief.

MEANWHILE... FAR FROM CALIFORNIA...

"Come on, Pete. I don't want to miss out on the movie!" A woman said. This woman was Jon's mom, Maria, and his dad, Pete.

"Alright hang on, I just need do something real quick!" Pete shouted from the bathroom.

"I think Jon might be having a hard time at home." Maria said, worried. Pete got into this.

"You think?" He asked.

"Maybe I should call him and see how he's doing."

"Well sure, go ahead! Just let me do my business and I'll let you do yours." Pete said. Maria smirked at Pete as she dialed Jon's number.

BACK AT THE PARTY...

"This party is great, Jon!" Angie said. As we were hanging out together. It was me, Angie and Emma.

"Yeah, you know, I once had a party. And, get this, the party only had like 5 people." I said.

"Wow, definitely not a good party." Emma said.

"Yeah, definitely yes." As we were talking, the home phone rang. I looked at it and I literally have a rapid heartbeat when I saw mom's number. One of the party members went for the phone. But before he got to it, I shouted, "HEY YOU! DON'T TOUCH THAT PHONE!" And he didn't.

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC! EVERYONE FREEZE!" I shouted. Everyone did what they were told. The phone kept ringing, I knew mom was gonna get impatient.

"I want all of you to be very quiet while I take this call. If anyone makes a sound, the party's over. And I'm dead meat." I said quietly as I made my way to the phone. When I was about 10 inches away from the phone, one person steps on a chip on the floor making a crunching sound.

"BE..." I turned around quickly. Catching him in the act. "...QUIET, MAN." I continued to walk over to the phone. As I make it to the phone, I picked it up, took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a normal voice while everyone's quiet.

" _Hey sweetie, there you are. I was wondering why it took you a long time to answer the phone._ " Maria (or mom) said.

"Oh yeah, I was doing dishes. Sorry." I lied.

" _It's alright. So, how's the hangout going?_ " I didn't want to tell her about the party. So, I lied again.

"It's going good. We're just hanging around, talking and stuff."

" _Well good. Your father and I are having a good time too. But, it's just that he has a digestive problem._ "

"Ok, you didn't have to tell me that."

" _I'm sorry. Well you guys have fun ok? We'll be home tomorrow. Love you?"_

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone. As I did, the music resumed and everyone continued to have a great time.

" _That was a close one."_ I thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. Jon almost had a close call from mom almost finding out about the party. They will be home tomorrow. And it looks like Samuel and Ash are not mad and they are having a good time. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. See you guys next time!**

 **Special thanks to movieman0215 for helping me do this!**


	4. Best night ever!

**Hey guys! I'm finally out of school for good! Which means I will be making stories more often! I hope you enjoy this! This chapter takes place during "What Just Happened?"! Enjoy :3!**

"I'll drive her back. Thanks for having us over." Samuel said.

"No problem." I said, and they left. In case you didn't know what happened, there was a huge party going on at my house. There were like over a thousand people! Then, as soon as everyone leaves, Ash was knocked out from drinking 2 bottles of alcohol. And I got worried. I hope she'll be alright. But, when I heard from my mom and Dad that they will be home in hour, I started to clean up the place.

"Ok, ok. Where to start?" I said as I looked around the place. "I'll start here I guess."

I started cleaning up the food from the ground, and putting them in the trash bag. Then I went to the kitchen and found a boot on the sink, filled with dirty water. I quickly dumped it out and started to clean the mess up in the kitchen. I looked around and said, "I think that's everything."

I quickly sat down on the couch, got out a book as I hear the door knob turn.

"Hello?" Someone said. Mom and dad are home!

"Hey." I said.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" Dad said.

"Good."

"Great. How was the hangout?" Mom asked.

"Oh, it was great. We had a lot of fun!" I said. But then, a few seconds later, dad came up to me.

"So, what did you guys do?" He said, looking at me suspiciously.

"We just chilled, talking about some stuff." I said, trying not to look guilty.

"Ok, then." Dad said as he backed away slowly.

5 MINUTES LATER...

"HEY!!! WHAT THE?!?!" Dad shouted from the bedroom. He stomped in the living room and looked at me.

"Jon, do you have something you want to tell me?" He said. I shook my head. He then got out a bottle of alcohol.

"Why was there a bottle of alcohol lying on the bed?" He said. I just looked at him nervously.

"I have no idea." I said. He almost threw a tantrum.

"Did-- did you-- did you drink alcohol?!" He said.

"No!" I said.

"Well, listen, in case you haven't drank this. No beverages on the bed! It can cause a serious mess!"

"Ok dad." He then put the empty bottle in the trash bag.

IN MY BEDROOM

"So, did you have fun Samuel?" I said to Samuel on skype.

"It was the most epic party of all time!" He said.

"Yeah, i think so too." I said.

"So, did your parents find out?" Samuel asked.

"No. My dad was onto me. He almost caught me."

"Sweet. At least you won't be grounded for life."

"Definitely not. By the way Samuel, how's Ash feeling?"

"Not to well. She's been throwing up a lot. She recovers in 2 weeks! I told you it wasn't a good idea to bring alcohol for the party!" Samuel said.

"Sorry dude."

"Oh and also, do you know those two other porcupines at the party?" Samuel asked.

"Lance and Becky? Yeah, why?"

"Well, I don't know if I told you this, but Lance was Ash's boyfriend." I was surprised to hear this.

"So, that means Lance is her ex?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he moved on from her to Becky!" I was so upset from this.

"What?! I knew I shouldn't have invited them!"

"Well, don't worry now! They're probably gone for good now. Maybe Ash won't see them ever again!" Samuel said.

"You're damn right she won't!" I said.

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again for inviting us."

"You're welcome. I hope Ash feels better soon."

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and lied down on my bed and thought to himself.

" _I wonder what I can do next?"_

 **BEST NIGHT EVER!!! I hope you guys enjoyed Party Hard! This story had a little bit of references from movies. Hope to see you guys again soon. See you guys next time!**

 **Special thanks to movieman0215 for making me do this.**


End file.
